Pandora
by Leika-kannon
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para SESA 2012 Universo Alterno - Lost Canvas - Cristales rotos, gritos y una ráfaga de viento helado invadió lugar en cuestión de segundos. Varios hombres entraron al lugar, empuñando armas, y atacando a todo aquél que se les pusiese enfrente. El carmín de la sangre no tardó en hacerse presente mientras el salón se volvía un caos.


**Pandora**

La atmosfera que se respiraba en el Castillo Heinstein era de nerviosismo. Las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro preparándolo todo y ayudando en lo que podían.

Esa noche en los salones principales había fiesta y todo lucia brillante. El sonido del violín acompañaba a los invitados, permitiéndoles relajarse en el cálido ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar, ya sea que degustaran los exquisitos entremeses que les eran ofrecidos, charlaran entre ellos o bebieran alguna copa. Todo estaba en orden y todo era perfecto.

Un hombre alto de tez clara y cabello oscuro hizo una seña a una de las criadas que atendían el lugar; una mujer alta se acercó al caballero para recibir un par de instrucciones de su señor para después salir del salón.

Caminó entre los largos pasillos decorados suntuosamente, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo le daban calor al Castillo, protegiendo a sus habitantes de la inclemente tormenta de nieve que caía en ese momento.

La criada subió las escaleras a los aposentos principales y dio un par de toques suaves a una gran puerta de caoba. Una voz se escuchó en su interior, ordenándole entrar. El sonido metálico de la manija se escuchó, permitiéndole a la joven mujer entrar. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, esperando a que le llamaran.

Elevó su vista cerúlea a la mujer que le daba la espalda en esos momentos y que, ocupada, atendía a una cuna. Una pequeña niña apareció en su campo visual, se acercó corriendo a la criada, luciendo un lindo vestido violeta. Cuando llegó a ella se sujetó de sus piernas, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Lady Pandora, luce preciosa.

-Gracias Partita.

-Partita, ¿mi esposo sigue abajo con los invitados?

-Sí mi Señora, aun aguardan su llegada.

-Pandora cariño, vamos.- Mencionó la mujer mientras le tendía la mano a la pequeña.

La mujer lucía un vestido largo completamente negro que hacia lucir su cabello rubio; llevaba una chalina de gasa cubriendo sus hombros desnudos. La pequeña Pandora se soltó de Partita, caminando rápidamente hacia su Madre, la cual observaba embelesada a la pequeña criatura dentro de la cuna.

Pandora se paraba de puntillas, tratando de observar en el interior de la cuna como llevaba tratando de hacer desde antes de que la criada entrara. Partita sonrió y tomó un banquillo, acercándoselo a la menor, la cual se sonrojó levemente ante su torpeza pero no dudó en utilizarlo.

El bebé que dormía en la cuna era el hermano menor de Pandora. Tenía tan solo un par de días de haber nacido y sus padres celebraban gozosos su nacimiento con la pequeña fiesta que ofrecían esa noche. Su madre había ido a verle ya en numerosas ocasiones, indecisa a llevarlo abajo o no, donde a pesar de la cantidad de invitados que albergaba en ese momento el salón principal, era un lugar más frio que las habitaciones del Castillo y la incipiente nevada no ayudaba mucho. El infante era más pequeño de lo normal para un niño de su edad y eso preocupaba a su Madre quien fehacientemente se aferraba a la idea de no exponerle.

Un rato después, en la joven dama ganó el impulso maternal y se negó a llevar a su hijo menor a la fiesta, dejándole al cuidado de Partita y llevándose en cambio a su primogénita, que nerviosa salió de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

Pandora estaba acostumbrada a todas esas trivialidades, pese a ello, le incomodaban un poco las expresiones que tendrían los amigos de sus padres respecto a su pequeño hermano. Llegaron al salón sin ser precisamente notadas. Su madre era una distinguida dama de perfectos modales y porte. Lucía como una reina y se comportaba como tal. Discretamente se acercaron a su esposo, el cual expresaba felicidad con cada gesto que realizaba. Su Padre, el dueño de aquel enorme Castillo y portador del apellido Heinstein, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse, era en realidad un hombre bastante amable.

La menor sonreía cordialmente a los adultos que le rodeaban. Una pequeña comitiva de señoras se había reunido no lejos de ellos y charlaban con poca discreción respecto a su madre, la cual no las consideró de importancia. Conociendo su lugar y posición (a diferencia de su marido, ella procedía de una familia poco acaudalada), le gustaba lucir elegante, tratando así de evitar cualquier tipo de descarados chismes y tonterías de las mujeres que solían visitar su hogar a menudo. Pandora las consideraba no menos que un montón de viejas chismosas, con todo y lo finas y recatadas que dijesen ser; arpías que buscaban en el mejor de los casos molestar a su madre con algún comentario impropio para la situación en la que se encontraran. Y a pesar de todo, no podía sino sentir algo de incomodidad al estar conviviendo con ellas. La mayoría de los invitados, si bien provenían de familias renombradas o adineradas, buscaban siempre algo o mucho de ayuda en el viejo Castillo.

Claro que no todo era monocromático. En este punto, la vista de Pandora brilló emocionada al ver a Youma escurrirse entre los invitados. La menor le tenía en gran estima: el vagabundo japonés que había llegado a su hogar de la mano de Partita durante un día de primavera cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años. Éste la observaba con una picara sonrisa en el rostro. A petición de Partita, sus padres permitieron al hombre quedarse con ellos, haciendo las veces de jardinero y en otras poco comunes de mayordomo. Youma tenía un carácter infantil que rayaba en lo risible, esa noche ayudaba a los demás sirvientes mientras Partita se encargaba de su hermano y de su propio hijo.

El joven japonés se había casado con una joven Partita pocos meses después de su llegada. Hacía poco tuvieron un hijo, apenas unos meses mayor que su hermano. El pequeño _Tenma,_ como su Madre le había nombrado, era una de las principales atracciones que hacían de la vida de Pandora algo mejor, brindándole un poco mas de color. No es que la primogénita de los Heinstein tuviera una mala vida pero sí era algo aburrida y sólo hasta un par de días atrás se había vuelto mejor con la llegada de su pequeño hermano.

Youma caminó entre los invitados hasta acercarse a sus señores, ofreciéndoles unos cuantos bocadillos, de los cuales Pandora se negó a tomar alguno. Sin embargo, el japonés sacó del bolsillo de su traje unos cuantos chocolates que le ofreció la pequeña. Ésta los recibió con travesura, guardándolos inmediatamente. El mayor le sonrió y se alejó.

El resto de la velada pasó de manera tortuosa para Pandora quien, aunque quería retirarse a dormir, se reusaba a irse sin que su Madre le acompañara. Pasó un rato más antes de que su Madre le convenciera de ir a su alcoba. Debido a la ausencia de Partita, una de las criadas nuevas se vio envuelta en la tarea de acompañar a la menor; aunque no llegarían a su destino.

Cristales rotos, gritos y una ráfaga de viento helado invadió lugar en cuestión de segundos. Varios hombres entraron al lugar, empuñando armas, y atacando a todo aquél que se les pusiese enfrente. El carmín de la sangre no tardó en hacerse presente mientras el salón se volvía un caos. Pandora, espantada, corrió entre la multitud, tratando de acercarse a sus padres, llegando hasta su Madre y abrazándose de ella. Su Padre les incitó a huir segundos antes de ser atravesado por una filosa lanza.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hades?- Preguntó amenazante la figura frente a ellas. Los gritos y alaridos aturdían los oídos de Pandora, quien temblaba aterrada en los brazos de su Madre sólo para ser lanzada lejos momentos después.

– ¡Cuida a tu hermano, Pandora! - La pequeña vio cómo su Madre se alejaba. El hombre que había acabado con su Padre se acercaba a ella, sujetándola del cuello. La mujer se resistía tanto como podía. Pandora, desde el piso, observaba estática sin saber qué hacer. Un horrible crujido se escuchó en el momento en que el hombre le rompió el cuello a su Madre, lanzando a la mujer inerte al piso. Las pupilas de la menor se contrajeron de terror al sentirse observada. Todos los sonidos de su alrededor desaparecieron, lo único que podía escuchar era el desbocado latido de su corazón. Vio al hombre moverse, dando un paso en su dirección, y Pandora supo que moriría en ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos esperando la llegada del intruso; el tiempo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados le pareció eterno, tanto que pensó que había muerto. El sonido de una voz ronca que le llamaba insistentemente fue lo le hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente. Al hacerlo, Youma estaba frente a ella, protegiéndole. Cubierto completamente de sangre y con heridas en varios lados, el japonés le sonreía con la misma picardía de siempre, logrando que la menor se tranquilizara un poco.

-Milady, por favor vaya con Partita y su hermano. Mientras tanto yo me haré cargo de sacar la basura.

-¡Miserable Espectro!– Gritó el hombre, abalanzándose contra el otro.

-No puedo permitir que te atrevas a tocar a Milady, menos aún a mi Señor, ¡Rewind Bio!-

Pandora, absorta en el piso, observaba todo y por primera vez reparó en la extraña indumentaria del japonés. Portaba un traje metálico similar a una armadura pero bastante más elaborada. La pieza de metal perdió su atención al presenciar a Youma creando de la nada un resplandor oscuro que le lanzaba a su atacante, para luego hacerle desaparecer en ese momento. La menor sonrió instintivamente al sentirse a salvo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al ver desaparecer a uno de los suyos, el resto de los intrusos se preparó para un ataque de todos contra uno.

-Milady, le ruego se retire de este lugar. Es peligroso.- Mencionó el castaño seriamente.

La pequeña se incorporó torpemente. Tratando de no caerse asintió y se encaminó a las afueras del salón, dejando a su sirviente atrás. Recorrió estrepitosamente los pasillos del Castillo. Corría con el corazón en la boca como nunca antes lo había hecho y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la recamara de sus padres, donde golpeó desesperada la puerta para después gritar el nombre de "Partita", completamente desesperada. Tras el sonido de unas pisadas, el seguro de la puerta se liberó. La criada abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la pequeña para después cerrarla inmediatamente, colocando de nuevo el seguro.

Tan pronto entró, se abrazó de la mujer, quien correspondió al abrazo y la levantó del piso. Siendo cargada, la niña le abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que la otra fuera a desaparecer. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba debido a la adrenalina difícilmente contenida. Comenzó a llorar poco después hasta quedarse dormida, abrazando a Partita por el cuello. La criada se acercó a la cama y depositó en ésta a la menor. Vigilando el sueño de los infantes en la habitación, acariciaba espontáneamente el cabello de la niña, arrullándole y permitiéndole descansar.

Youma, avanzaba lentamente a través del largo corredor que le conduciría a las habitaciones principales. Se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro. Un corte profundo marcaba una de sus mejillas y de éste escurría algo de sangre. Llegó a la puerta de madera y se detuvo.

-Partita. – Llamo a la pelinegra dentro de la habitación, la cual no tardo en abrir. Su expresión cambió a sorpresa al ver al otro portando aún el Surplice cubierto de sangre, llevándose las manos a la boca procurando no gritar. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. –¡Hey! Tranquila. Soy yo.- Dijo el otro al ver la reacción de su esposa, sonriéndole como siempre.

Al reconocerle, Partita lo abrazó y comenzó a lloriquear torpemente mientras le decía infinidad de cosas.

-¡Duele! Cálmate un poco.- Se quejó, logrando que ésta le soltara.

-Lo siento es que…- Se alejó un par de pasos mientras jugaba nerviosa con las manos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

Con un gesto de cabeza entraron a la habitación. El japonés se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró disponible y ese fue un exquisito diván de color blanco.

-¡Youma! Ese diván es de mi Señora y la sangre no se quita fácilmente.- Exclamó preocupada al ver la desfachatez del moreno.

-Está bien, no creo que les importe mucho. Están muertos.- Menciono, restándole importancia al asunto, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con las manos.

-No. Imposible.- Dijo en un susurro la pelinegra, dejándose caer al piso. El hombre la observaba pero no hizo mucho alboroto. Sabía que ella siempre actuaba de esa forma y no había nada más que hacer, ellos estaban muertos. Por el momento tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Cerró los ojos y remembró el momento en que su obscuro cosmo había despertado de golpe. No era la primera vez que sentía el despertar de su cosmo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que podía usarlo y moldearlo en su totalidad; lo había sentido antes, aquella energía misteriosa y obscura que le había guiado a seguir a las estrellas junto con el alma de Pegaso y llevado hasta ese lugar tan lejos de su natal Japón. Una gran cantidad de memorias, que no eran en totalidad suyas, circulaban por su mente. Se sujetó la cabeza, tratando de alejar el mareo que le invadía. Sus ojos brillaron en un intenso rojo unos instantes, para luego volver a la normalidad.

Partita, quien ya se había calmado, se encontraba al pie de la cama observando a Pandora dormir. Volteó para ver al pequeño en la cuna y después a su hijo. Tenma dormía pacíficamente e ignorante de todo. Partita lo tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándole. El infante hizo una pequeña mueca pero no despertó. Youma se incorporó y se acerco a Partita, sujetando a ambos.

-Yo me encargaré de protegerles de ahora en adelante.- Dijo, robándole un beso a su mujer y dejando un sabor metálico en la boca de ésta.

-Youma, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué atacaron el Castillo de esta forma? ¿Qué es esa armadura que llevas puesta? ¿De dónde…- El moreno calló a la otra poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la pelinegra, para después llevarlo a los propios emitiendo un suave sonido.

-_¡Shhh! _Partita, no hay prisa. Deja que Milady despierte, hay mucho que explicar.

La pelinegra asistió levemente. -Entonces traeré algo para curarte esas heridas.

-Me parece bien. Sólo evita acercarte al Salón. Yo me haré cargo de limpiar todo después.- Concluyó sonriendo, tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su esposa y dejando que ésta saliera de la habitación.

-Entonces, mi pequeño Tenma, hemos de abrir el telón de esta guerra Santa juntos.- El bebé se movió al escuchar la voz de su padre, abriendo sus brillantes ojos avellana y observando al mayor, reprochándole por haberlo despertado. Su expresión cambió al notar un curioso rastro de sangre en particular. Extendió su pequeña mano hasta la mejilla intentando, sin éxito, tocar el viscoso líquido rojo que escurría del corte.

Tan pronto el pequeño creyó que tocaría esa sustancia, se vio alejado de ella inmediatamente. Partita estaba de vuelta y le había quitado a Tenma a su esposo en cuanto vio al menor más que dispuesto a jugar con la sangre fresca. El infante hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente.

-Youma, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Tenma no puede jugar con eso.- Mencionó mientras mecía al pequeño en un vano intento de calmarle.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo.- Reprochó el otro con una expresión similar a la de su hijo.

-Es un bebé y eso es sangre.- Concluyó la mujer, molesta.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo el otro tratando de cortar con el tema. -¿Por qué no tardaste?

-Recordé que había unos cuantos vendajes limpios en el baño.- Mencionó mientras lograba que Tenma dejara de llorar aunque le veía con una expresión de un próximo berrinche.

-¡Youma!- exclamo una voz infantil.

Pandora despertó de la pequeña siesta interrumpida por el llanto. Al notar a los mayores juntos, no dudó en bajarse de la cama y correr hasta el moreno; deteniéndose cuando éste de improviso clavó una rodilla en el piso, hincándose.

-Milady, le ruego me disculpe. Llegué demasiado tarde para proteger a sus padres.- Dijo el moreno con la vista en el piso.

-No es tu culpa. Si no hubiese sido por ti yo…- La menor titubeaba ante lo que decía. Sentía miedo y mil emociones más que no estaba segura de poder enfrentar ella sola. Y ahora estaba sola.

-No está sola. Aún tiene a su hermano.- Dijo la mujer al notar el mar emociones en los ojos violetas de Pandora.

-Alone.- Susurró Pandora, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mis padres no han hecho nada malo. Siempre han tratado de ayudar a todos. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Quién puede odiarnos tanto?–

-Athena.

-¿He?

-Milady. Todo es culpa de Athena.

-¿Athena?

-Así es. Desde hace mucho tiempo los Heinstein han tenido el honor de albergar el cuerpo que mi señor Hades ocupa para pelear en la guerra santa contra Athena.

-¿Hades?

-Milady, esta noche fuimos atacados por los soldados de Athena. Ella probablemente ha querido tomar ventaja del actual estado de mi señor.

-Pero, pero Hades…- La pequeña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, confundida y espantada, dejándose resbalar hacia el piso cuando no pudo ir más atrás. Volteó a ver la cuna con la que había topado, la cuna de su hermano Alone. –Mi hermano Alone es Hades.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió, volteando a verle por fin. Una leve aura púrpura rodeó a la menor. Sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada por unos instantes. Volvió a la normalidad llena de un claro odio y rencor. Pandora se incorporó lentamente a lado de Youma. Partita miraba preocupada a la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Tenma.

-Mi deber es proteger a mis señores.- Habló finalmente el moreno.

-Lo has hecho maravillosamente, Youma. No. Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, Youma de Mefistófeles.

-He hecho lo que he podido, mi señora.

-Tú nos protegerás, Mefistófeles; a mí y a mi querido hermano, mi señor Hades.

-Sera un placer.

-Reúne al resto de los Espectros, Youma. Athena pagará por lo que hizo esta noche. – Concluyó la menor mientras reía desquiciada.

-Milady.

-Partita querida. Tú estarás de nuestro lado, ¿no es así?

-Por… por su puesto, mi señora. Sólo que no termino de entender que está ocurriendo.-Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra que instintivamente abrazó a Tenma con mayor fuerza.

-Todo a su tiempo, Partita. Tendremos mucho que preparar. Ya lo entenderás.

Pasaron trece años desde esa noche de terror y sangre en el Castillo Heinstein. Las diferencias con el pasado eran notables. El esplendor del lugar decayó y ahora se encontraba rodeado de una atmósfera de Muerte y angustia.

Un chico corría en las inmediaciones del bosque persiguiendo algo. Lanzó una patada al aire, golpeando a alguien en el proceso e incrustándole en un árbol aledaño.

-¡Cheshire! ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de moverte tanto!

-¡Claro! Y dejar que la Señorita Pandora me rostice con el Arpa nuevamente.- Respondió un chico de complexión delgada, de apariencia un poco felina.

-Si cumplieras las órdenes como es debido no tendrías ese tipo de problemas.

-Por su puesto. Siendo el elegido de Pandora no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada.

-Yo tengo mis propias preocupaciones, Cheshire.

-¡Ah cierto! Esperan demasiado de ti. Siendo hijo de Mefistófeles uno esperaría que fueses un poco mas fuerte.- Mencionó sarcástico.

-Cállate.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo! El pequeño Tenma se ha molestado. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Le dirás a Papi? O tal vez salgas huyendo como lo hizo tu miserable Madre.

-¡Cheshire, te he dicho infinidad de veces que no te metas con mi Madre!- El castaño gritó molesto al instante en que se lanzó furioso contra el otro. Su cosmo ardía en un brillante plateado mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo. El de aspecto animal se limitó a encogerse, tratando de protegerse del impacto, sin embargo éste nunca llegó.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te metas en esto!

-¿Crees que un mocoso como tú me dará ordenes?

-¡Suéltame, Radamanthys!

-Señor Radamanthys…- Titubeó el felino mientras observaba cómo el Juez fácilmente tenía al castaño sujeto del puño alzado y flotando irremediablemente a disposición del otro a pesar de lo mucho que el muchacho luchaba por zafarse de él. El mayor, harto del jaleo del otro, lo incrustó en el piso, creando un considerable agujero en la nieve para luego centrar su atención en el otro.

-¡Cheshire!- Rugió el rubio.

-¡Sí!- Contestó de inmediato el otro, poniéndose de pie en posición de firmes.

-La señorita Pandora requiere de tu presencia inmediatamente.

-Si, Radamanthys. ¡Señor!

-Y Cheshire… la próxima vez no detendré a Tenma, ¿entiendes? Ahora largo.

-¡Siii!- Gritó el otro mientras corría de vuelta en dirección al Castillo.

-Tenma, si entrenaras de la misma forma en que te enfureces cada que alguien la menciona, no serias tan inútil.- El mayor le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Un quejido lastimero escapó de los labios del otro mientras se incorporaba. -Mi señor Hades y mi señora Pandora pueden ser muy condescendientes contigo porque has crecido con ellos. Sin embargo, esa suerte tuya no durara para siempre. Cheshire tiene razón. No sirves para nada. Si no mejoras pronto te aniquilarán en la guerra Santa.-Concluyó el rubio, desapareciendo definitivamente del lugar.

Tenma se recargó momentáneamente en un troco, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio perdido por el golpe. Cuando se sintió mejor inició su caminata de regreso. En lo alto de un árbol cercano, Mefistófeles había observado todo, impávido y sin remordimientos.

Sus ojos lucieron un brillante rojo cuando examinó el cosmo de su hijo. Tenma caminaba sin saberse observado y una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro de Espectro.- Un asqueroso Santo.- Bufó.

-Así que esto también es culpa tuya, Partita.- Dijo el moreno al aire, sonriendo de lado. –Entonces veamos qué tan lejos llega tu hijo en medio de los terrenos de Hades. Esto será bastante emocionante. Me pregunto, ¿qué sucederá ahora que Athena no tiene a su adorado Pegaso a su lado?- Dijo para luego desaparecer en un torbellino oscuro.

El tiempo que le tomó a Tenma regresar al interior del viejo Castillo se le hizo eterno. Por alguna extraña razón le costaba algo de trabajo respirar. Maldijo por lo bajo. El idiota de Radamanthys le debió de haber roto algo.

Se adentró en el Castillo, caminando entre los ahora lúgubres pasillos. Conocía el lugar a la perfección a pesar de que éste tenía algunas cuantas modificaciones recientes que a pesar de todo se acoplaban a la perfección al lugar. Casi como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Tenma llego a la mitad del corredor y tocó una puerta. Una voz en el interior le indicó que entrara y el moreno se adentró en ésta.

Un joven de la misma edad y complexión que Tenma le daba la espalda, concentrado en lo que hacía. No le molestó la interrupción. El joven, de cabello rubio, dio un par de pasos atrás al tiempo en que contemplaba su última creación. Tenma se acercó a éste, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, logrando que volteara.

Un par de espejos azul cielo le observaron con tranquilidad y el moreno, divertido, le miró, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Lo has vuelto hacer Alone.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es.- El castaño volteó a contemplar el cuadro de grandes proporciones que el otro acaba de terminar. La figura de un ángel se podía observar en él. Un ángel de ojos rojos le regresaba una triste mirada.

-¿Por cierto qué te sucedió?- El rubio interrumpió las cavilaciones del otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? Ya sabes, hice enfadar a Radamanthys otra vez.- El rubio le observó serio, su mirada límpida ahora se había enturbiado.

-Está bien. Está bien Alone. No tienes por qué enfadarte. En verdad no importa.- Agregó el castaño al ver el enfado del rubio, tratando de tranquilizarle para evitar así más problemas.

-Tenma, ¿estás seguro? Radamanthys suele...- El otro le interrumpió.

-Te digo que está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Por favor, Alone.- El rubio suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros en resignación. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces el chico le dio de nueva cuenta la espalda al moreno y caminó, recogiendo un par de pinceles que había tirado unos momentos antes de que Tenma entrara.

-De todas maneras hablaré con mi hermana al respecto.

-¡Alone! Por favor, te digo que no digas nada.

-Ni a mi hermana ni a mí nos gusta que los Espectros te traten de esa manera, Tenma.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- Gritó el castaño mientras apretaba los puños firmemente, temblando.-Yo ataqué a Cheshire, por eso Radamanthys intervino.

-Tú no eres de los que ataca para empezar una pelea.- Respondió Alone, adelantándose al otro.

-No. Es que estaba molesto. Por eso lo hice.- Desvió la mirada hacia el piso. El rubio se acercó y lo obligó a verle a los ojos. -Sabes que me desquicia que hablen mal de mi Madre.- Terminó en un susurro. El rubio se dio por satisfecho y le soltó. Le dio la espalda y continuó guardando sus preciados objetos de arte.

-Tenma... realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó con tu Madre. No sabemos por qué no volvió de esa misión pero yo confió en ti y Pandora también. Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.- Insistió, sonriéndole al mayor.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tenma, dando el tema por terminado. Alone se dispuso a limpiar sus pinceles y brochas mientras Tenma le ayudaba a recoger la pintura, las paletas y algunas otras herramientas. Algunos minutos después todo estaba limpio y preparado para comenzar de nuevo. Alone eligió un nuevo lienzo de mucho menor tamaño y lo colocó en el caballete.

-Siéntate en esa silla, Tenma.– Ordenó Alone, después de terminar de ajustar el lienzo y señalándole al otro una silla cercana. Tenma obedeció, tratando de no estorbar pero se sorprendió al ver que Alone giraba el caballete, enfrentándole.

-¿Qué haces? Así no puedo ver.- Protestó el chico, fingiendo enfado.

-Por supuesto que no puedes ver, pero yo a ti sí. Necesito que te quedes en ese lugar.- El rubio sonrió. -Te voy a pintar a ti.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pintura.

-Muchas gracias. Es un honor…yo.

-Por algo somos amigos, Tenma. –Alone tomó un carboncillo y comenzó a bosquejar la imagen del moreno frente a él mientras el otro se encontraba nervioso y no terminaba de quedarse quieto.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos no dijeron nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. El ruido del exterior no alcanzaba a llegar a esa habitación por lo que no escucharon los pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y la figura de una mujer entró por ella.

-Hermana, me gustaría que de vez en cuando tocaras la puerta.- Comentó Alone sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Oh, lo lamento. ¿Interrumpí algo?- Preguntó suspicaz, cargando el tono de su voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no!– Gritaron a la par, bastante sonrojados mientras miraban molestos a la pelinegra.

-Eso imaginé.- Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces se deslizo hasta llegar con su hermano menor, observando lo que hacía por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

-¿A qué debemos el cambio de humor, querido hermano? Pensé que no te agradaban los retratos.- Le dijo al rubio lo suficientemente bajo para que el moreno no le escuchara.

-Y yo pensé que tú querías uno de él.- El menor contestó a la afrenta, regalándole una enorme sonrisa a ambos. La pelinegra se alteró y dio un par de pasos atrás, escandalizada por la revelación. Tenma no había escuchado el cometario, por lo que la reacción de Pandora le extrañó.

-No digas tonterías. Sólo vine porque necesito…

-Llevarte a Tenma.- El menor respondió por ella. Alone dejó de sonreír y se dio la vuelta, acortó la distancia entre él y su hermana y le abrazó. -A mí no me molesta lo que es evidente pero a los Espectros no parece caerles muy bien que digamos.

-Estoy al tanto.- Contestó la mujer entre susurros.

-Bien sólo… trata de que su Padre no se dé cuenta.- Se alejó, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermana y volvió a su trabajo.- Lo he notado algo raro.

-¿A quién?- Intervino Tenma, quien en ese momento pretendía dejar el lugar tras ver la dulce escena entre los hermanos; cosa que le exasperaba. Terminó escuchando sin querer la última frase de Alone.

-Creo que Radamanthys está celoso.- Mencionó Alone, soltando la información al aire y ofuscando a Pandora en el proceso. Las mejillas de ésta adquirieron primero un lindo rubor rojo pero después, cuando vio a Tenma con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto, dispuesto a seguir indagando más en el asunto, se puso blanca como el papel. La pelinegra no perdió el tiempo y sujetó a Tenma de la muñeca, arrastrándolo fuera del Atelier de su hermano antes de que le causara un verdadero problema. Alone, tras ver la reacción de su hermana y ver salir a ambos en la forma en que lo hicieron, sonrió tristemente. Finalmente, volvió a su pequeña nueva tarea autoimpuesta.

Pandora técnicamente arrastró al moreno a una habitación aledaña y no le soltó hasta que le puso seguro a la puerta. Tenma le dio la espalda, caminó un par de pasos y, dejándose caer, se sentó en un sillón. La pelinegra permanecía estática en la puerta, buscando la manera de aligerar la situación. Ella ya sabía de la gran obsesión que Radamanthys le profesaba. No era algo nuevo ni era la primera vez que tocara el tema con Tenma pero era evidente que el menor no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque, gracias a Cheshire, estaba enterada del breve conflicto que ambos tuvieron un par de horas antes.

Dentro de los terrenos de Hades los Espectros eran libres de ir y venir a su antojo siempre y cuando no tuviesen órdenes o estuviesen de guardia. Por su puesto, esto les daba la oportunidad de intercambiar una gran cantidad de información y de crear enormes chismes, razón por la cual Tenma estuvo persiguiendo a Cheshire hacía unas cuantas horas.

Pandora suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil lidiar con un ejército? Se suponía que éste debía de acatar órdenes y punto, no andar creando chismes de aquí a allá como un montón de viejas chismosas. Deberían de estar ocupados buscando pistas sobre cómo atacar el Santuario.

-Tal vez deberías de salir con él.- La línea de pensamientos de Pandora se interrumpió con eso y sólo entonces encaró al moreno, el cual le daba la espalda. Seguía acomodado en el sillón, con las piernas sobre éste sin preocuparse por ensuciar el objeto. Pandora frunció levemente el ceño pero la expresión se borro rápidamente. Caminó decidida, haciendo retumbar sus zapatos de tacón contra el piso de mármol.

-Puede que tengas razón. – Añadió cuando estuvo junto a éste, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva y bastante descarada. -Sólo que resulta que yo hago lo que se me da la gana, no lo que mis Espectros quieren.

-¿En serio? Pues yo veo que los Espectros hacen lo que ellos quieran, no lo que tú quieras.- Agregó burlón, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está por verse Tenma.- Respondió con una seductora mirada.

La mujer no tardó en reducir la distancia con él. Con movimientos felinos se acomodó en su regazo y le besó. Fue un profundo y largo beso que se interrumpía en momentos, sólo para volver a besarse. El moreno no tardo mucho en llevar las manos a la delicada cintura de la chica, sujetándole firmemente. Mientras, ella recorría el pecho de éste con sus manos para después enredarlas en la cabellera castaña.

Una mirada cómplice, que decía mucho más de lo que podrían decir las palabras, fue todo lo que les hizo falta. Tenma bajó el cierre del vestido del Pandora para entregarse al más puro deseo, impreso en la mirada del otro.

Tenía tiempo que habían dejado de ser amigos para convertirse en amantes. Era algo que sólo les involucraba a ellos pero que era un secreto a voces entre los Espectros. Pandora consideraba demasiado a Tenma y era por eso que se habían soltado las habladurías sobre la relación que ambos mantenían; aunque a la pelinegra no podía importarle menos. Ella era Pandora, la hermana mayor de Hades. No había más. Quien tuviese la osadía de protestar o comentar algo al respecto sabía de sobra que le esperaba una cruel y despiadada muerte, por lo general a manos de Radamanthys.

Tenma, por el contrario, tenía más conciencia al tener que convivir con ellos. Al formar parte del ejército, tenía que lidiar con su evidente falta de progreso como un Espectro que ni siquiera podía portar un Surplice y estar todo el tiempo bajo la sombra de su Padre y de la supuesta traición de su Madre. Todo esto lo alteraba con facilidad, generando incontables roces con el resto de los Espectros. Roces que tanto Pandora como Alone trataban de minimizar pero que de hecho le generaban aun más problemas, ya que herían su orgullo.

El moreno se sentía celoso del juez, no podía evitarlo. El inglés era más alto y mucho más fuerte que él. Sabía de sobra que la pelinegra estaba más segura a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué ella seguía con él?

Se separó del par de trémulos labios, dando por concluido el acto. La mujer se acurrucó contra el pecho de éste, decidiendo descansar en ese lugar el tiempo que se le antojara. Al otro no pareció importarle y se quedaron así hasta ya bien entrada la noche, cuando el moreno dejó la habitación a hurtadillas.

Daba la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo a escasos metros de su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido. Giró para encontrarse con un par de orbes doradas que le miraban inquisitivas. Tenma pasó saliva y decidió ignorar al dueño de esos ojos. Estaba harto del asunto así que decidió ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo. Sin embargo, una firme mano le sujetó del brazo.

-Suelta.- La palabra salió de su boca, seca y cortante. Jaló su muñeca con fuerza, liberándose enseguida. Dio un par de pasos torpes para recuperar el equilibrio perdido por la fuerza impresa en la acción y, soltando un gruñido, levantó la vista encarando al más alto.

-No deberías de andar merodeando tan tarde por el Castillo.

-Ése no es tu problema.

-Te estaré esperando mañana a primera hora en la entrada norte.

Fue lo único que el mayor dijo antes de alejarse del lugar, fundiéndose con la obscuridad del pasillo. El moreno soltó un bufido y suspiró. Dio la vuelta y, tras un par de pasos más, abrió la puerta y se adentro a su habitación. Se dirigió a la amplia cama y se dejo caer, quedándose dormido un rato después.

Pandora caminaba más rápido de lo normal. Su porte denotaba molestia y no era para menos. Unos minutos antes Zeros le había informado que Radamanthys y Tenma estaban armando un buen lío. Según lo dicho por el Espectro, el juez y Tenma estaban "entrenando" y el asunto se les fue de las manos. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba pero ciertamente era algo con lo que la mujer no quería seguir lidiando.

Salió del Castillo y caminó entre un manto de nieve fresca. No muy lejos ya había una pequeña comitiva de Espectros que, suponía, estaban alrededor de los dos inconscientes que gustaban de hacer el ridículo. Cuando llegó al lugar se detuvo y colocó uno de sus brazos en su cintura mientras con el otro sostenía su tridente.

-¿Les molesta si interrumpo?- Soltó con tranquilidad, buscando al par en medio de los demás Espectros.

Los aludidos se quedaron quietos al momento, mientras que los demás Espectros comenzaron a dispersarse rápidamente, tratando de alejarse lo más posible ante la latente ira mal contenida de Pandora.

-¿A qué se debe el patético espectáculo de hoy?

-Discúlpeme mi señora Pandora.

Radamanthys, quien sujetaba a Tenma, lo dejó caer al piso, hincándose inmediatamente con la cabeza baja y la vista clavada al piso. Tenma se quejó por el golpe pero no dijo nada más. Rodó rápidamente para tomar una posición similar a la del juez. Pandora les miró, sopesando la situación. Chasqueó la lengua y observó a Tenma por unos instantes pero luego fijó su mirada en Radamanthys.

-Como veo que se llevan tan bien, creo que necesitarán compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos. Saldrán de misión mañana a primera hora. Juntos.

-¡Pero Pandora!– Protestó el moreno.

-¡Cállate, Tenma!- Intervino un cuarto individuo que había pasado desapercibido.

-Youma.- Dijo con voz suave la emocionada pelinegra. -¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace unos minutos, Milady. Disculpe la demora.- El Espectro se acercó a la mujer, replicando las poses de los otros dos hombres, hincándose en señal de respeto. Sin embargo, sujetó la mano de Pandora, dejando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

La pelinegra sonrió ante tan simple detalle. El moreno alzó la vista hacia otro lado, visiblemente ofuscado mientras que el inglés fruncía, si se podía aun más, el entrecejo. Mefistófeles sonrió al notar las tres diferentes reacciones pero no dijo nada más. Se incorporo, aun sujetando la mano de Pandora, y se colocó a su lado, dirigiéndoles una fiera mirada al par en el piso.

-Creo que ustedes dos podrían acompañarme.- Menciono el mayor. Pandora le pidió una explicación con la mirada. –He encontrado un lugar donde se percibe el cosmos de Athena y creo que sería conveniente preparar algo.

-¿Dónde?

-Un pequeño pueblo en Italia. He estado investigando y creo que el Santuario está involucrado en el asunto.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Bien. Entonces partiremos al anochecer.- Concluyó el Espectro, dando la vuelta mientras escoltaba a Pandora de vuelta al Castillo.

El otro par permaneció en el lugar, sopesando la situación. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo: salir de misión con Mefistófeles no era algo bueno. Los observaron alejarse mientras Pandora reía ante los cometarios del mayor, cambiando inmediatamente su estado de ánimo.

Tenma se incorporó y caminó en dirección opuesta, ignorando a la pareja que se alejaba. Radamanthys tardó algo más de tiempo en imitarle. Tendría que prepararse. No le hacía gracia que uno de los Jueces del inframundo anduviera haciendo esas tonterías pero no podía hacer nada más. Era una orden de Pandora.

El menor se alejó para golpear y romper algunas cosas en el bosque hasta pasado medio día, cuando decidió volver al Castillo y buscar algo para comer. Después de eso se propuso visitar a Alone pero su visita se vería pospuesta.

El moreno encontró la figura de su Padre recargada sutilmente contra una pared. Estaba de brazos cruzados mientras le dirigía una mirada socarrona. Tenma decidió pasarlo de largo pero se vio detenido por una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sigues molesto por esa tontería.- Dijo simplemente el hombre. El menor se alejó inmediatamente, encarándolo bastante molesto.

-No es ninguna tontería. Es mi Madre.- El mayor sonrió.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Tú eres un Espectro.- El menor apretó los dientes antes de contestar.

-Que sea o no un Espectro no tiene nada que ver.- El mayor amplió su sonrisa y después cerró los ojos, desapareciendo cualquier tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Está bien, Tenma. Algún día lo entenderás. Tarde o temprano. Creo que este viaje te servirá para tomar una decisión.- Dijo sin más, alejándose del lugar.

El menor, aún molesto, apretó los puños con fuerza. Gruñó algo y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ignorar la breve charla. Caminó hasta llegar al Atelier de Alone donde sabía que se encontraría con él. Tocó un par de veces y entró. Después de platicar unos momentos y de que Alone le mostrara una nueva pieza en la cual trabaja arduamente, Tenma se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado la vez anterior. Alone le comentó que necesitaba que posara para él unos momentos mas así que Tenma obedeció.

La llegada de Pandora fue lo que interrumpió el momento que ambos compartían. La pelinegra lucia aún molesta, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los muchachos.

-Deberías de estar preparándote, Tenma, no perdiendo el tiempo.- Comentó sin más. El moreno frunció el ceño. Alone sonrió, cómplice de lo que pasaba en realidad con su hermana.

-Lo haré enseguida. Cuando Alone me muestre la pintura.

-Pandora tiene razón, Tenma. Lo mejor es que te des prisa si no quieres que tu Padre te siga metiendo en líos.

-¡Pero Alone!- Reprochó el moreno, haciendo una mueca.

-Date prisa. Te mostraré la pintura cuando regreses. Aún no la término.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, Tenma. Lo haré en cuanto regreses.

-Está bien. De acuerdo.- Dijo el moreno, incorporándose. Suspiró y se dirigió a la salida dejando solos a los hermanos.

-¿Realmente está bien? No creo que debieras de actuar de esa forma.- Comentó Alone.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al trato que le diste a Tenma. Sabes de sobra que eso fue una trampa de parte de Radamanthys y que Youma lo hizo también a propósito.

-No me quedó otra opción. Además servirá para que ambos arreglen sus asuntos.

-A mi no me importa que hayas escogido a Tenma, hermana. Lo prefiero a Wyvern.

-No sé a qué te refieres hermano.- Mencionó la mujer, fingiendo demencia. Alone sonrió de vuelta.

-Está bien, pero no debes de menospreciarlo. Mucho menos ahora que Mefistófeles ha vuelto.- Concluyó serio.

-Lo sé. No lo haré.

-Bien.

-Iré a ver cómo marcha todo.-

-Despídete de mi parte también. -Se apresuró a decir Alone antes de que la pelinegra dejase la habitación.

Pandora salió del Atelier dispuesta encontrarse con los tres que dejarían esa noche el Castillo. Según le había comentado Mefistófeles, creían que en ese pequeño lugar se encontraba Athena. Si lo que sospechaban era verdad, sería una gran oportunidad. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura. Mefistófeles había ido por refuerzos al Castillo, lo cual era extraño. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo de la situación, lo cual le indicaba a Pandora que el Espectro no le había dicho toda la verdad. Le preocupaba que pudiera haber Santos en los alrededores del pueblo y mandar a Wyvern y a Tenma solos seria exponerlos innecesariamente. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo a un par de pasos de la habitación a la que se dirigía. Vaciló unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta en la mano pero, finalmente, entró en la habitación.

El cuarto era amplio y de mucho más cálido que el resto del Castillo. Era la habitación que antiguamente usaban Partita y Tenma cuando éste aún era pequeño.

-Partita… ¿por qué no regresaste?- Fue un susurro lo que escapo de sus labios. Apretó los puños a sus costados con fuerza y caminó al pequeño tocador para tomar una cadenita plateada con el dije de un búho. La pelinegra sujetó el collar con fuerza, marcando sobre su blanca piel los cortes de la joya.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso. La figura se adentró en la habitación, observando a su alrededor.

-Tenma.- Dijo la mujer en voz baja para después esquivar la mirada del moreno.

Él le observó de vuelta y decidió acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que la pelinegra daba un paso hacia atrás al notar sus movimientos. Suspiró y retomó sus pasos, dirigiéndose a una pequeña cómoda cercana a la puerta. Abrió uno de los cajones y comenzó a rebuscar entre las distintas cosas que había dentro, preparando sus cosas para la misión que Pandora le había encomendado. La pelinegra lo veía a la distancia. Una escena familiar vino a su mente. Un fantasma de hacía ya tiempo cuando se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar con la madre del joven frente a ella, también un día antes de que partiera a una misión.

Pandora dudó, llevándose la mano con la cadena al pecho y sujetándola como si con eso pudiera evitar que las memorias volvieran a ella. Partita no volvió después de eso; Pandora pudo sentir el mismo sentimiento de miedo y nostalgia apoderándose de ella al ver a Tenma de pie, dándole la espalda.

Una traicionera lágrima escurrió por su rostro, delineando su aterciopelado y níveo perfil. Ensimismada, no notó los movimientos del moreno hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su rostro. Tenma retiró la lágrima de la mejilla de Pandora con un suave movimiento. La cercanía de la acción le permitió a Tenma rodear la cintura de la pelinegra con facilidad, aprovechando la presencia de su mano en el rostro de la mujer para sujetarle del mentón y besarle suavemente.

Pandora se dejó hacer. El suave beso que le regalaba en ese momento le reconfortaba mínimamente. Sin embargo, la sensación de miedo se incrementaba segundo a segundo mientras él alargaba el contacto con sus labios. Le soltó y dejó que su mano recorriera su perfil, regalándole una suave caricia al tiempo que su otra mano se despedía de su silueta. Antes de dar la vuelta y dejar la habitación, Tenma tomó entre sus manos la cadena que alguna vez le perteneció a su Madre.

Unos momentos después, Pandora logró recobrar la compostura. Sentía mil y un emociones a flor de piel pero no podía darse ese lujo si lo que imaginaba era verdad. Salió de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado. Se alejó entre los pasillos hasta que llegó al balcón superior que daba a un gran salón.

-¡Zeros!- La voz fue autoritaria, reclamando la presencia de uno de sus Espectros. Tenía mucho qué organizar y poco tiempo para ello. Ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

Radamanthys se acomodó el casco de su Surplice mientras observaba de reojo al causante de sus problemas. Tenma trabajaba arduamente, amarrando los vendajes que solía usar en los antebrazos para inmediatamente después ajustar las rodilleras y hombreras que portaba. Al no tener un Surplice y tener que salir de misión, requería prepararse más de la cuenta. No era la primera vez que salía de misión, pero si la primera en que lo hacía con Radamanthys y su Padre al mismo tiempo. El mayor de los Espectros no disfrutaba el espectáculo familiar que le regalaban a ejército de Hades, por lo que comenzó a distanciarse paulatinamente de ellos desde que despertó como Espectro.

Los pasos que comenzaron a escucharse les informaron que ya no se encontraban solos, por lo que el moreno sujetó un pequeño morral que llevaba consigo y se lo echó al hombro listo para partir. Mefistófeles llegó, igual que siempre, vistiendo el viejo traje de noche que parecía fascinarle y que no quería dejar de usar. Les regaló una sonrisa sarcástica al par de jóvenes y se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos. El camino es largo y hay que llegar antes del amanecer.- El par asintió, comenzando a caminar.

-Youma.- La suave voz de Pandora se dejó escuchar en la estancia, el repiqueteo de sus tacones haciendo eco en el lugar. Llegó acompañada de Cheshire, quien la escoltaba, y observaba receloso al mayor. -¿Te irás sin despedirte de mí?

-Milady, mil disculpas. Creí que se encontraba indispuesta.- Arguyó.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, Youma. Espero que todos regresen con bien. Sabes que mi señor Hades y yo no queremos que los Espectros salgan heridos.

-Por su puesto Milady. Todo estará bien.- Contestó, ampliando su sonrisa.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio la vuelta para salir del salón. Los más jóvenes le imitaron, dejando a la pelinegra en la habitación y observándoles partir. No dijo nada más hasta que ellos dejaron el lugar.

-Cheshire.

-Como ordene mi señora.

Ya tenían la noche a cuestas pero avanzaban veloces entre los diversos parajes que les llevarían a su destino. La velocidad sobrehumana que poseían les permitía cubrir amplias zonas en poco tiempo. Horas antes de lo planeado llegaron a su destino, el pequeño poblado se encontraba rodeado por un frondoso bosque y unas enormes montañas. El mayor de los tres les guió hasta una pequeña colina desde la cual se podía observar todo el lugar.

El asunto era sencillo. Youma había estado rastreando el cosmo de la Diosa desde hacía semanas y había notado que ella se preocupaba por cuidar de ese lugar. Solía llegar esporádicamente, siempre acompañada de un par de Santos Dorados y algunos cuantos más de diversos rangos.

Athena había nacido y se había criado en ese lugar hasta que la encontraron. Era por eso que buscaba proteger el pequeño sitio tanto como pudiese. El Espectro había notado que la presencia de Athena se hacía notar cuando los Dorados aparecían para escoltarle. Sin embargo, constantemente había Santos de distintos rangos en el pueblo ayudando a los habitantes. Unas semanas atrás habían sido afectados por el inclemente clima, el cual provocó que un río cercano se desbordara, causando grandes pérdidas tanto humanas como materiales. Sin saberse expuesta, la Diosa decidió ayudarles.

Youma les explicó la situación con parsimonia para después dar las instrucciones del ataque. Los Dorados estaban de guardia en todo momento pero los Plateados, Bronceados y soldados rasos solían vigilar el pueblo dando rondas mal organizadas. Les dividió el trabajo. Tenma se encargaría de que los Santos inferiores no interfirieran mientras Radamanthys se encargaría de uno de los Dorados y Youma del otro. Los de mayor rango estaban apostados vigilando lados opuestos de la pequeña edificación en la que se encontraba la Diosa, por lo que sería fácil acabar con ella una vez se deshicieran de los estorbos.

Los menores aceptaron su trabajo y se separaron, fundiéndose con la noche como las sombras de la muerte a las que representaban. Radamanthys siguió un trayecto diferente al del mayor; sin embargo notó que el idiota de Tenma no se encontraba muy lejos de él. Gruñó algo por lo bajo pero decidió ignorarlo. Uno de los Dorados había notado su presencia.

Se plantó en medio del lugar, alejándose de las sombras que le cubrían hasta esos momentos. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Su enemigo le observaba prepotente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que la Guerra Santa se ha adelantado.- Mencionó aquél que resplandecía como el sol. Una larga cabellera azul ondeaba junto con la capa blanca a su espalda; una sonrisa retorcida acudió a su rostro. El par de turquesas que poseía como ojos brillaron en rojo al invocar una de sus técnicas y todo se llenó de polvo.

Mefistófeles observaba la situación de Wyvern desde las alturas, flotando elegantemente a bastantes metros de distancia. Los espías que les seguían no le habían pasado desapercibidos pero no les daba mayor importancia. Sabía que Pandora no estaba conforme con la situación en la que se topó antes de partir. Bufó fastidiado. Tenma peleaba, o eso trataba, contra un par de soldados. Le había estado facilitando la situación a su hijo para hacer esto lo más rápido posible. Sostenía con una mano a un hombre, el otro Dorado que estaba inconsciente y a su disposición. Sin embargo, no le interesaba matarle. Le interesaba más el fortuito encuentro que tendría Tenma cuando acabara de jugar tan torpemente y llegara al interior del edificio donde se encontraba Athena. Los minutos pasaban con velocidad, lanzó despreocupadamente al Dorado al piso, abriendo un agujero donde cayó. Al Espectro no le interesó más. Decidió seguir a Tenma. El asunto se volvería interesante.

Tenma avanzó mecánicamente al lugar que su padre le había indicado. La energía de Radamanthys se podía sentir no lejos ahí pero no había rastro alguno de ningún otra pelea. Los pocos enemigos con los que se había topado le causaron algunos problemas. La sangre le escurría del pómulo y estaba agitado. Aún así, decidió entrar al edificio, suponiendo que su Padre se encontraría ahí.

El lugar estaba completamente sumido en la obscuridad. Tenma parpadeó varias veces, tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara lo más pronto posible a la situación. Cuando alcanzó a distinguir los muebles en el interior, dio un paso dentro del edificio y avanzó lentamente el trayecto para cruzar ese espacio. Observó una puerta al fondo y se acercó a ella. La luz que se filtraba por debajo de ésta era mínima pero decidió seguir. No se escuchaba ruido; tal vez todo había acabado y no tendría por qué preocuparse más. Sujetó la puerta y giró del pomo para luego abrirla de una patada. Es lo único que alcanzó a hacer antes de caer al suelo. Se mantuvo estático, apoyándose torpemente con las manos. Un rostro familiar le observó a centímetros de distancia, antes de incorporarse y lanzarse contra la figura inmóvil frente a él, rodeando su cuello, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

-Mamá.

-Teee… Tenma. ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Estoy tan feliz. Estás con vida. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

La morena observaba a su hijo, absorta en la situación mientras éste le devolvía una mirada similar. La mujer portaba una Surplice… no, eso no era una Surplice. Era un Cloth. Un Cloth Plateado.

-Partita.

La voz que interrumpió la idea que se formaba en la mente de Tenma era suave. Sólo entonces reparó en que no estaban solos. Atrás de su Madre, en lo más fondo de la habitación, se encontraba una joven adolescente de cabellos violetas y ojos verdes. Un inmaculado vestido blanco la cubría y un báculo dorado decoraba su mano. Tenma titubeó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. No había duda esa era la Diosa Athena.

La delicada figura de la jovencita sólo se comparaba con la enorme concentración cósmica que poseía. Tenma estaba atónito y no sabía lo que sucedía. Dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás y fue cuando se percato que su Madre le sostenía de la mano. Parpadeó, enfocando su atención a tan simple gesto. Inevitablemente una sonrisa acudió a su rostro, el cual se volvió confuso en segundos. No terminaba de asimilar la situación.

-Mamá, tu eres un Santo.

Partita le miraba condescendiente, sonriéndole tímidamente y buscando la forma de explicarle a su hijo mil cosas en muy poco tiempo. Ella sabía que no contaban con él. Una pregunta se adelantó a lo que pudiera decir y calló para dejar que Tenma preguntase tanto quisiese.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?- La facciones del rostro de Partita se entristecieron al notar la equivocada idea de Tenma. Una sonrisa triste acudió a su rostro.

-No les he traicionado Tenma. Fue él quien lo hizo.- El joven observaba a su Madre, interrogándole con la mirada pero fue ella quien continúo con las preguntas. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… bueno...- La mirada de Tenma iba de su Madre a la joven Diosa a sus espaldas. La mujer no necesitó más explicaciones así que continuó con su propio interrogatorio.

-No has conseguido un Surplice, ¿no es así?

La vista de Tenma se clavó en el piso. No sabía qué debía de decir al respecto. Él no era un buen guerrero ni un soldado. No podía reclamar un Surplice. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Se sentía ridículo e inútil, sin embargo, su Madre continuó.

-Es imposible que un Surplice te reconozca como su dueño, Tenma.- Los ojos del moreno resplandecieron, llenándose nuevamente de lagrimas. –Tú eres un Santo, Tenma. No un Espectro. Ningún Surplice te obedecería. No es que no seas bueno peleando. Es que lo haces en el bando equivocado.

El moreno levantó la vista, enfrentando a su Madre e inconscientemente volaron a la jovencita al fondo. Ella sonreía amablemente. Su mirada desbordaba ternura. Algo se movió en su interior al tiempo en que su Madre le abrazaba.

-Cariño. Perdón. Discúlpame. Han pasado tantas cosas… no podía volver por ti o tu Padre. Youma, es…

Youma sonrió satisfecho. Un grupo de Espectros rodeaba el edifico. En realidad no le importaba. Todo sería más divertido a partir de ahora. Zeros se encontraba entre ellos, acompañado de un joven mas, uno de los Espectros de confianza de Hades.

-Kagaho, bienvenido a la fiesta.- Murmuró el mayor para sí antes de adentrarse violentamente en la edificación, atravesando el techo.

A partir de ese momento todo comenzó a suceder en cuestión de segundos.

Athena lanzó un grito al ver cómo el techo de la habitación caía frente a ella. Se pegó instintivamente a la pared al contemplar lo que ocurría. En segundos Youma estaba de pie atrás de Partita, enfrentando a Tenma. Sonrió satisfecho al notar el rostro de pánico en su hijo.

-¡Bien hecho Tenma! Encontraste a la traidora.– Señaló alegre mientras retiraba el brazo del pecho de la mujer. Había atravesado su cuerpo limpiamente. Al soltarle, ésta cayó pesadamente al piso, comenzando a encharcar el lugar en carmesí. La sangre no tardo en acumularse en su garganta, obligándola a toser violentamente. Tenma tenía el rostro desencajado, observando el dantesco espectáculo. -Hades y Pandora estarán complacidos con esto.

-Ahora sólo nos queda encargarnos de la señorita de allá atrás.- El terror en el rostro de Tenma mutó a odio en ese instante; Athena se despegó de la pared y apretó a Niké en sus manos. No podía rendirse. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier movimiento se diera, los Espectros entraron a lo que quedaba de la habitación. Radamanthys no estaba con ellos pero Kagaho sí. Éste caminó lentamente, acercándose a Youma. Observó la situación y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. Partita se convulsionó en el piso un poco antes de que una nueva ronda de sangre saliera por su boca, Zeros observaba desde lejos, emocionado.

-Kagaho, ¡que sorpresa! No esperaba que Milady nos mandara más refuerzos. Aunque como puedes ver, sus esfuerzos han sido en vano.- El peli azul le ignoró, dándole pie a Youma de seguir hablando. –Muy bien, Tenma te concedo el gran honor de acabar con ella, tal vez es una Diosa pero no deja de ser mas que una niña. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que matarla.

El revuelo y los comentarios entre los Espectros no se hicieron esperar. Youma les ignoró. La expresión de Tenma era indescifrable pero comenzó a avanzar en dirección de la joven Diosa. Con pasos lentos pasó al lado del Espectro, esquivándole solo para lanzarle un certero puñetazo una vez que estuvo a su lado. El golpe le dio de lleno al otro, lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana al tiempo en que Tenma se colocaba frente a la pelimorada para protegerla.

-El único que morirá aquí eres tú, Mefistófeles.

-¡Tenma!- La voz de Kagaho resonó en el lugar. Los Espectros dejaron de especular y se colocaron en posición, dispuestos a atacarle. Entonces Youma intervino.

-¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! Igual que tu Madre.- Los Espectros no dudaron en rodearles. Sin el apoyo incondicional de Youma estaban dispuestos a matarle. De hecho, era algo que deseaban hacer desde hacía tiempo atrás.

El mayor se incorporó y caminó decididamente hacia la mujer que aun yacía en el piso y que apenas podía respirar. De pie junto a ella, no dudó colocar uno de sus pies en su garganta para asfixiarle o romperle el cuello, lo que sucediera primero. Lo importante era matarla frente a él. –¿No piensas ayudarle, Tenma? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

El moreno no respondió. Youma ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en el piso. No levantó la vista hasta que, con escasas milésimas de segundo, esquivó una patada que se dirigida hacia él.

El brillante cosmo plateado de Tenma se manifestó en toda su gloria. Lo había conseguido. Una sonrisa discreta cruzó el rostro de Mefistófeles, segundos antes de saltar hacia atrás, esquivando otro ataque.

Los Espectros creyeron que el mayor sólo jugaba y se lanzaron contra el castaño. Tenma les acabó con unos cuantos golpes, cayendo casi todos. Zeros se había escondido detrás de una columna de madera y sufría nervioso lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kagaho, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en el, sólo lo analizaba. Tenma le devolvió una mirada vacía. Parecía estar en trance.

Youma aprovechó el momento para lanzar un ataque contra la Diosa. Athena trató de cubrirse torpemente, colocando a Niké frente a ella y esperando un golpe de energía que nunca llegó. Abrió lentamente los ojos para observar Tenma de pie frente a ella, alzando sus manos frente a él. Estaba herido y comenzó a jadear. Tenía un corte profundo en un costado por el cual fluía la sangre.

-Deja de jugar. Sólo mátalos y deja de perder el tiempo, Mefistófeles.- Sentenció Kagaho.

-¿Quien está perdiendo el tiempo? Sólo me divierto mientras hago mi trabajo.

El menor entrecerró los ojos al verlo sonreír. La Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo se estaba divirtiendo de mas y eso les podía costar caro.

Tenma bajó las manos. No lucía ni siquiera consiente. Kagaho, exasperado, se adelantó a Youma, brincando frente a él y atacando directamente a Tenma. Youma aprovechó para lanzarse contra la Diosa, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Bennu. Sin embargo, el ataque no se concluyó. Un resplandor Dorado le indicó que sus problemas apenas comenzaban. Kagaho aumentó la fuerza con la que luchaba contra Tenma, mientras Mefistófeles se hacía cargo del Santo Dorado.

El escudo de Libra lucía intacto a pesar de la fuerza del ataque. Dohko respiraba agitado. Volteó a ver a su Diosa en un par de ocasiones para comprobar que estuviera intacta. Youma bufó con desagrado. Entonces, la mirada del Santo se posó en el chiquillo que luchaba por mantenerse a la par de Espectro frente a él.

-¡Dohko! ¡Ayúdale!

La petición de su Diosa provino en una voz lo suficiente bajo para que sólo él la escuchara. Observó la situación. Búho estaba en el piso, inconsciente y agonizando. El chiquillo no estaba en condiciones de aguantar más y tenía a dos Espectros fuertes frente a él. Comenzó a preocuparse. El insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenia no le auguraba nada bueno. Había despertado en un agujero y no recordaba mucho más. La energía de la batalla le había despertado y estaba confundido. Kardia peleaba con otro Espectro. ¿Cómo demonios los rodearon tan rápido? Volvió a la realidad al escuchar gritar al moreno. Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a atacar cuando una ola cósmica lo golpeo. Todo se iluminó por un instante. El brillo plateado se expandió y un Pegaso emergió del muchacho.

-Pegaso.– Susurró la Diosa mientras observaba el brillante cosmo de aquél.

Kagaho gruñó y dio un par de saltos, alejándose del otro. Tuvo que volver a brincar inmediatamente después de caer por primera vez al piso ya que tres cortes cósmicos lo atacaron. Y he ahí sus suposiciones haciéndose realidad: ahora ellos estaban en desventaja.

Tres Santos Dorados habían aparecido en escena. El que le había atacado seguía en posición, uno de sus brazos aún en el aire mientras que otro apuntaba en dirección a Mefistófeles con el arco tenso y una flecha lista. Un tercero miraba expectante la situación; Acuario analizaba el ambiente, podía sentir la energía de Kardia y sabía que estaba pasando un mal rato. Una expresión de desagrado cruzó su rostro, tendría que cuidarle después de esto.

Bennu gruñó algo por lo bajo, dispuesto a reclamarle a Mefistófeles cuando éste hablo.

-¡Retirada!- La voz sin una sola emoción le provoco un mal presentimiento a Bennu, quien, al igual que Zeros, asintió. -Tenma, ten por seguro que volveré y te mataré.- Youma les dio la espalda antes de añadir sus siguientes palabras. –Cariño, fue un placer volver a verte. Nos vemos pronto en el inframundo.- Una retorcida carcajada se dejó escuchar antes de que los tres Espectros desaparecieran.

Dohko suspiró aliviado al verlos desaparecer. Segundos después, Tenma cayó al piso. Los Dorados que ya se acercaban no dudaron en ayudar. Athena corrió hasta donde estaba Partita, hincándose en el piso y dejando olvidado a Niké. Encendió su cosmo, tratando de ayudarle. Su vestido blanco se teñía de escarlata mientras los segundos pasaban. Dohko también se había acercado pero si había alguien que podía hacer entender a su Diosa, ése no era él.

-Está bien…- La voz apenas había logrado salir sin romperse. Lágrimas interminables corrieron por las mejillas de Athena. -Princesa…sólo, sólo… encárguense de Tenma. Por favor, él es… un buen chico. Mi Pegaso.- Partita hablaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras la joven sujetaba su mano con sumo cuidado. Athena asintió torpemente mientras veía que la otra cerraba lentamente los ojos. Su cosmo se extinguió y la Diosa se aferró a la mujer, abrazándose contra su pecho; probablemente como lo hubiera hecho su hijo de no haber estado inconsciente.

Los Dorados ahí reunidos la dejaron desahogarse unos momentos mientras Dohko levantaba a Tenma del piso. Momentos después Sisyphus se acercó, colocando gentilmente una de sus manos en el hombro de su Diosa. Sólo entonces ella se incorporo levemente, encarándole con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y sangre. Entonces su refugio cambió a los brazos y el pecho de Sagitario, continuando ahí su amargo llanto. El Cid se quitó la capa y cubrió el cuerpo de Búho con ella. Kardia caminaba con trabajo, colgado del cuello de Dégel, quien le ayudaba a caminar. No había sido fácil la pelea con Wyvern y probablemente hubiera acabado mal si no se hubieran retirado los Espectros.

Los Espectros regresaron rápidamente a Alemania. Para medio día estaban de regreso y las noticias no eran nada buenas. Peor aún, Pandora ya estaba enterada.

Wyvern había regresado en muy mal estado. Todos los Espectros que Pandora había enviado a seguirles estaban muertos y sólo Kagaho y Zeros habían vuelto. Mefistófeles le había informando de todo y estaba por acabar con su paciencia. Apretó los labios cuando escuchó por tercera vez la historia. Tenma les había traicionado y había matado a sus compañeros para protegerla a ella… a Athena. Maldita mujer que le quitaba todo lo que era suyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? Mefistófeles sonreía para sí al ver la turbación de Pandora, sin embargo, se retiró sin más. La pelinegra no sabía que era la última vez que le vería.

La tormenta que se desataba en su interior pasó desapercibida para el resto de sus Espectros. No fue sino hasta que se halló a solas en aquella maldita habitación que descargó su ira. No hubo objeto que no la sufriera. Destrozó todo mientras Alone le observaba en silencio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermana era un ser muy peligroso.

-Hermana, ¿qué piensas hacer? La guerra Santa está por comenzar. Te volverás a topar con él.

-Lo sé y cuando lo haga lo mataré. Los matare a ambos.

La decisión estaba tomada y no dudaría en cumplirla. Le haría ver su suerte a Athena, a Tenma, a todos por traicionarla. No dejaría a nadie; a nadie.

Alone por su parte no podía entender el sentir de Pandora. Para él la situación carecía de importancia y el sufrimiento e ira de la mayor en realidad no harían la diferencia. Volvió a su Atelier. Necesitaba prepararse. Aún y con todo no podía permitir que Tenma y Athena se salieran con la suya. Tendría que prepararles algo especial.

Youma caminaba entre las fosas de almas dentro del inframundo; llegó al último resquicio del escalón, se agachó y tomo una pequeña esfera luminosa entre sus manos.

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme, cariño. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que el telón se abra… ¡Ah! Pero nosotros tenemos asientos reservados así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Lo mejor será dejar actuar al pequeño Pegaso, ¿no crees? Veamos qué tan entretenida es la función que nos preparara. Tenma es un buen chico, ¿verdad?

El japonés desapareció en medio de un torbellino obscuro y no se volvió saber nada de él en el Meikai.

Algunos meses después, en el Santuario, Tenma subía por la ladera del templo principal rogando que ni el Patriarca ni nadie más le viese. Se asomó al balcón, se sujetó y se impulsó, cayendo dentro de éste.

-¿Tenma?- El castaño se paralizó y volteó lentamente para toparse con un rostro cada vez más familiar.

-Athena.

-Creí que era Sasha.– Le reprendió en fingida molestia. El joven se sintió incomodo y se sonrojo.

-Discúlpame, Sasha. Es sólo que… bueno… es la costumbre y además… bueno… si me escuchan decirte así Dohko me regañará de nuevo.- La chica rió discretamente, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te han entregado la armadura- Añadió, cambiando de tema al ver la ofuscación del otro.

-Sí. Estoy muy feliz… aunque cada vez puedo verte menos, Sasha. Mañana tengo que ir al pueblo. Dohko me comentó que hay Espectros rondando.

-Ya veo.- La Diosa se mostró triste y dudó en continuar antes de juntar algo de valor y hacerlo.- Estoy muy agradecida contigo Tenma, si no hubiera sido por ti yo…

-Si yo no hubiera estado tú estarías bien y… ella también.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa. Fue mía.

-Tenma, sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu Madre… Partita debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Eso no lo dudes.- El tono de voz de Sasha hizo a Tenma voltear a verla. La encontró llorando de nueva cuenta.

-Discúlpame. Sólo te hago llorar.

-Entonces no lo hagas y deja de decir tonterías. ¿Cuando vuelves?

-En una semana.

-Te estaré esperando, Ten…- Sasha no continuó. Observaba fijamente al cielo. Tenma lo notó también: la Luna llena desaparecía. -Ha comenzado. La Guerra Santa ha comenzado.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis beta reader. _**Ale-chan**_ y _**Irwein**_ de y respectivamente por ser tan lindas y ayudarme con este enorme moustro!

Les agradezco enormemente haber revisado y corregido mis errores en este fic. Si no fuera por ellas esto no estaria aqui! Mil gracias.

Este fic se sale un poco de linea que manejo con _**Burning**_, puesto que me estoy centrando un poquito más en los espectros. Fue creado como un intercambio de regalos de Navidad para _**SESA 2012**_ y quiero agradecerles a sus Administradoras por haber aguantado todo el tiempo las burradas y metidas de pata que tuve durante todo el proceso, sé que me aborrecerán, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Gracias a _**Galaxian**_ por haber pedido esta historia. Pidió específicamente como hubiera sido la historia si Youma no hubiera engañado a Pandora con el rapto de Hades. Bueno esta es mi version. Tambien hay un poco de PandoraxTenma un poquito y no pudo ser Lemon perdón. TT_TT

Espero que la disfruten se que tiene muchos huecos al final pero es que ya era demasiado y no tenia mas tiempo. Se que hay temas como Radamanthys y Kagaho que merecen un poco mas de trasfondo al igual que Tenma y su despertar después de la muerte de Partita. Tratare de escribirlo luego. Porque ahorita mi cabeza solo tiene Saga - Kanon.

Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta acá y dejen review es lindo y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
